Nunca Mire Atras
by yliekleon
Summary: Emmett Cullen es un elegante y atractivo joven empresario predecediendo a su padre en una de las mas estables empresas de construcción de New York, luego de una decepción amorosa, se prometió a el mismo no volver a caer en esas tonterías y concentrarse solo en su trabajo, Pero Bella Swan no dejara que sea así, provocandolo cada vez mas hasta convertirse en su perdición.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días – pase de largo por el pasillo sin mirar a los lados solo saludando –

La mirada de las damas estaban sobre mí, no es que sea egocéntrico pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esas clases de atenciones, en el mundo donde vivía era normal que tuviera toda la atención de la gente en general, el dinero mueve montañas, mis padres siempre me lo decían, yo aun hasta hace un par de años guardaba la esperanza que estuvieran equivocados, pero después de Rosalie todo se volvió negro y oscuro.

Me senté en mi sillón de cuero detrás del escritorio, Heidi me sonrió entrando a la oficina colocándome la taza de café negro cargado bien caliente que le pedía todas las mañanas, ella tenía más de 5 años trabajando a mi lado, la empresa que mi padre me había dejado era bastante amplia Cullen Enterprise C.A, mis hermanos nunca quisieron interesarse por ella, Alice vivía salvando el mundo y Edward disque quería dedicarse a la música.

Era algo que no entendía, entonces en un momento pensé que tal vez algún día había pensando volverme un surfista profesional pero ese tipo de cosas no le suceden al hijo mayor, al que se delegan todas las responsabilidades cuando su padre un día después que este se graduara de la universidad decidiera retirarse, el repique de mi teléfono me saco por completo de la ensoñación.

Hola – conteste con poco entusiasmo, mi padre reía al otro lado del teléfono –

Hijo ¿Cómo estás? – Su voz sonaba con un toque de diversión, me estaba obstinando su actitud – ¿tienes tiempo libre hoy?

No papa – me coloque el teléfono en la oreja sosteniéndolo con mi hombro, rebuscando en la agenda viendo el día de hoy – Tu sabes que esto es complicado, si bien pasaste aquí más de 30 años trabajando sin descanso.

Creo que puedo hacerte cambiar de decisión, espera un momento – se escucho como había varias personas que reían, un traspaso de manos, finalmente escuche una voz – ¡Hola Osito!

¡Alice! – exclame sonriendo, mi pequeña hermana enana estaba en new york – ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Espera un momento – se escucho de nuevo como pasaban el teléfono de mano en mano y la voz de mi padre apareció de nuevo – Te esperamos aquí a las 8, tu madre quiere verte y Alice muere por darte un abrazo.

Me colgó dejándome solo escuchando el tono de la línea abierta, cerré la llamada ladeando la cabeza, no podía creerlo, mi hermanita estaba en estados unidos de nuevo. Después de dejar de verla por casi año y medio finalmente había vuelto de áfrica.

Cuando Alice se fue me pareció una locura total, ella quería abrir una fundación en compañía de su amiga Isabella Swan, hasta le tenían un nombre: Sweet Dreams, esas niñas eran unas locas idealistas que pensaban que podían cambiar la mierda que existía en el mundo con una sonrisa.

No esperaron ni un mes de haberse graduado en trabajos sociales en la universidad de New York cuando tomaron un avión a áfrica, desde entonces con la ayuda de mi madre y Renee la madre de Isabella ha abierto más de 6 fundaciones en distintos sitios del mundo, la primera fue África luego siguió Bali, Tailandia, India, Irak e Iran, luego de la aventura de sus vidas finalmente han vuelo a América.

Estaba muy orgulloso de mi hermana, ella era pequeña, no que lo dijera porque era el mayor, realmente era bajita, menuda de tamaño, su amiga Isabella tampoco era muy alta, las dos delgadas y para mí las más pequeñas niñas, habían crecido juntas, jugado juntas desde la escuela no podía mirarlas como otra cosa.

Entre un pensamiento y otro, llenando papeleo aquí y allá se me había hecho el día cortísimo, ya eran casi las siete, si quería llegar a la cena tenía que apresurarme, ellos vivían a la afueras de la ciudad a casi 45minutos de distancia.

Heidi – Salí de la oficina mirando a todos lados, parecía que no había nadie – Heidi – volví a llamarla pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta –

Camine con rapidez al ascensor que me llevaría al sótano donde estaba el estacionamiento del edificio, mientras pasaba los pisos todo a través de las puertas de cristal del ascensor parecía oscuro, todas las luces estaban apagadas en cada uno de los 22 pisos que componía la estructura empresarial, cuando finalmente el ascensor se detuvo me recibió Garrett con una sonrisa.

¿Te llamo tu padre? – pregunto mirándome ansioso –

Si – conteste secamente, el caminaba a mi lado mientras me dirigía al auto –

¿También iré yo a la casa Emmett? – Se detuvo en medio camino hacia su auto, me miraba insistente, esperando una invitación –

Si – volví a decir igual de cerrado –

Esa sonrisita me la conocía muy bien, hace más de dos meses que no vamos a la casa de mis padres, Garrett siempre fue mi amigo, hijo de la mujer que ayudaba a mi madre con los quehaceres del hogar y que ayudo a criarnos, el padre de Garrett fue el chofer de mi padre, murió a los 42 años de un infarto fulminante que no resistió, entonces mis padres se hicieron cargo de él, dándole educación y todo lo que necesitara.

Me embarque en mi camioneta, mercedes GL500, Garrett planto su auto delante de mí para hacerme ver que me seguiría, Salí a toda velocidad ya eran más de las siete y no me gustaba ser impuntual.

Aquel recorrido me lo sabía de memoria, iba atravesando el centro de la ciudad, los otros autos pitaban fuerte para que la gente se moviera Garrett era uno de ellos, estaba impaciente por llegar a ver a su madre y a otra cierta personita que estaba quitándole el sueño. Kate, era una chica nueva que mi madre había contratado hace mas poco de un año para que la ayudara en su oficina la cual estaba en casa, la muchacha es una rubia bastante presentable, buen cuerpo, lindo rostro, vivía en una pequeña cabaña que estaba en los amplios jardines de la casa de mis padre que en la parte baja le serbia a mi madre de oficina, estaba estudiando administración, el estaba loco por ella, sus brillaban cuando la veían, yo le envidiaba un poco, muy en el fondo quería sentirme así de nuevo.

Las rejas de hierro forjado en color dorado de la entrada me despertaron, no quería pensar, mucho menos en ella, había tomado la decisión de que no era yo el del problema, al fin de cuentas quien me había abandonado era ella, mi amor no se había ido a ningún lado, luego de dos años metido de lleno en la empresa no pensaba en nada, no quería hacerlo, las ocasionales mujeres en mi cama solo saciaban mi sed de sexo, nada más, no había emoción, no había cambios, no había sentimientos.

Baje de la camioneta abrochando el único botón de mi saco, miraba al frente sabiendo quien abriría la gran puerta de madera, su sonrisa me descoloco, sus dientes blancos y su penetrante mirada verde esmeralda me decían que tenía tiempo esperando verme.

Hijo – su sonrisa me lleno de alegría, eso era lo único que últimamente llenaba mi vacio y solitario corazón – te he extrañado tanto.

Me abrazo con fuerza, la tome entra mis brazos alzándola del suelo, ella soltó una leve sonrisita divertida, levante la mirada y mi padre y Edward nos miraban desde la entrada, ambos se acercaron con una sonrisa, al soltarme mi madre ellos siguieron en el abrazo, adoraba a mi familia, mi padre era el mejor que alguien hubiera alguna vez imaginado tener, mi hermano aunque un loco hippie soñador era el más sincero y alegre persona que conocía, ellos decían algo pero mi mirada se había centrado en algo extraño que estaba parada sonriendo desde la ventana de la casa.

Esos ojos me atraparon, los miraba insistentes tratando de descifrar quien era, le sonreía muy animadamente a un rubio alto que estaba parado a su lado, los labios le sobresalían un poco cada vez que sonreía, eran carnosos y bastante rojizos, una linda nariz y el mentón levantando como retando a alguien con la mirada, cuando seguí a quien miraba tan animadamente me encontré a mi hermana menor sonriéndole abrazada del rubio, entonces mi cuerpo se tenso.

¿Quién es ese que abraza a la enana? – mi padre y Edward rompieron en risas –

Hay hermanito – Edward me tomo por ambos hombros sonriéndome descarado – tenemos cuñado.

¿! QUEE!? – grite sin darme cuenta buscando la mirada de mi padre quien sonreía también –

Es una larga historia – dijo mi padre sonriéndome con complicidad – seguro Alice te la cuenta apenas entres.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hermanito! – La enana corrió para abrazarme pero por alguna razón ese rubio me daba mala espina – ¿Cómo has estado? – logro distraerme dándome muchos besos en el rostro acompañados de sonrisas – te extrañe tanto! Emmett! Mírame!

La mire sonriéndole, pero ella coloco su cara triste, me acaricio el rostro entonces mi sonrisa llego a mi ojos, la extrañaba muchísimo, mi hermanita menor siempre fue como el juguete de los mayores, la llevábamos a todos lados, siempre atentos con ella, se acostumbro demasiado y estos años viviendo en las peores condiciones para ayudar a los niños con necesidades parecía que la habían cambiado.

¿Cómo estás? – gesticule –

Maravillosamente – dijo ella aun abrazándome – no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – escondió su rostro en mi pecho – ¡necesitas una mujer Emmett! No puedes estar solo por la vida, como si nada… y mucho menos con esas mujeres con la que andas.

Enarque una ceja ¿cómo podía ella tan siquiera saber eso? Tenía años sin verme, y solo cuando llega ¿ya sabe los demonios que me atormentan que no quiero salir con nadie?

¡Estás loca! – dije tomándola de la cintura caminando hasta el sofá –

¡Alice! – reprendió mi madre –

¡Lo siento Emmett! – Dijo ella, podía ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, mi hermana nunca tenia pena de nada y me extraño mucho esa actitud – mira – se dirigió al rubio y la castaña – ¡El es Jasper! Mi novio

Bajo la mirada ante la última confesión, me miro de reojo mientras mi padre y Edward estaban intentando no reírse.

Lo siento – comenzó a decir ella, zafándose de mi agarre para colocarse a su lado – se que mientras tus llamadas no te dije nada, ni a nadie – continuo – solo Bella lo sabia – mire a la castaña que me miraba alzando la ceja, quería reírme parecía que me retaba con la mirada pero volví a prestarle atención a Alice – ustedes nunca me visitaron en los refugios así que ni al caso.

¿Y tú eres? – lo mire directamente, me di cuenta de un cambio de movimiento y mire a la menuda castaña parada a un lado de mi hermana que curvaba sus labios reprimiendo una risita – Alice ya dijo la introducción, pero tú tienes que hablar, no puedes llegar aquí como si nada, esperando que ella resuelva todo, reformulo la pregunta ¿De dónde saliste tu?

Mi nombre es Jasper Hale – me tendió la mano y la apreté con fuerza, al soltarla me senté en el sofá de una sola persona que estaba a mis pies – Soy médico pediatra, trabajo como colaborador para la fundación.

¿Hale? – Pregunte tratando de hacer un cálculo mental que no venía a nada, pues de nuestra clase ese apellido no existe – ¿De los Hale de donde?

No soy de su clase si a eso te refieres – me encaro el descarado rubio con cara de furia queriendo matarme por el simple comentario, la cara de mi hermana ardía de lo roja que estaba y la castaña me miraba en desaprobación – Estudie con muchas dificultades, finalmente me gradué de medico con meritos, si quieres te traigo el registro y mi numero de certificación.

Con mis medios no será necesario – replique enarcando una ceja, por alguna extraña razón esa chica menuda me estaba regañando con la mirada –

¡Basta Emmett! – La voz de mi madre enojada me saco de mis pensamientos – ¿De cuando acá te importan las clases sociales?

Desde que uno de ellos se intereso en mi hermana – me levante de golpe del sillón – no quiero sorpresas.

Pues vaya que las tendrás – mi hermana me miro con tristeza – he vuelto por algo muy importante.

Enarque una ceja mirándola a ver con que saldría ahora, ella siempre era así, loca e impredecible, eso se lo debíamos a mi madre por apoyar sus locuras y dejarla hacer lo que le daba la gana.

Estoy embarazada – dijo de pronto, mi quijada cayo, ni hablar de la de mi padre y mi hermano, mi madre se coloco a su lado respaldándola de todas las maneras posibles – quería decírselos en persona, quiero tener al bebe aquí, con ustedes.

¿Qué? – Pregunte casi inconsciente de lo que decía – ¿Qué payasada estás diciendo ahora Alice?

Estoy embarazada de 3 meses – dijo ella ahora llorando – no quiero que sea motivo de pelea, si hubiese sabido que sería de esta manera nos hubiéramos quedado en la fundación en África.

Alice - dije tratando de contenerme – ¿te vas de la casa por año y medio y vuelves para decirnos esto? Pensé que tenía una hermana más inteligente.

Ella rompió a llorar como loca, no podía verla de esa manera, simplemente me había decepcionado por completo todas las tonterías que había dicho, el tipo ni siquiera trabaja, puede ser todo lo doctor que quiera pero será un mantenido de mi casa, le di la espalda intentando salir con toda la velocidad que había entrado unos momentos antes, no podía creer tanta mierda, cerré la puerta detrás de mí pero escuche que la volvieron abrir, sentí los pasos rápidos pero casi silenciosos detrás de mí, me voltee para mirar y me estampe con una pequeña mano que me pego fuertemente en el labio rompiéndolo en el costado.

Me lo toque y vi la sangre sobre mis dedos, mi mirada viajo al pequeño cuerpecito que estaba plantado frente a mi dándome la cara, como si de un hombre se tratara.

¿Qué demonios te pasa Emmett Cullen? – me grito, entre mi confusión pude ver a mi familia y al rubio parados en la entrada de la casa mirándonos – La enana está embarazada, no puedes tratarla como puta e irte como si nada.

¿De qué mierda hablas? – Escupí toda mi rabia con ella – ¡Ni siquiera sé quien rayos eres!

Isabella Swan – dijo con rabia contenida – y si no fueras tan grande y no me dolieran los nudillos te molería a golpes por insensible.

¿Pero es que estás loca? – Le dije alzando las cejas, esa chica tan hermosa y de ojos expresivos no podía ser la tonta e inocente amiguita de mi hermanita – ¡me golpeaste! ¿Qué te crees hombre?

¡Ya quisieras tu tener una mujer como yo! – me dijo provocándome, se acomodo los pechos mirándome fijamente, no podía negar que tenía sus técnicas, era hermosa, los cabellos caían sobre sus pechos invitándome –

¡Ja! – Reí – deja de decir tonterías – trate de subirme a la camioneta, pero ella me tomo del brazo ahora mirándome con otra expresión en el rostro ¿eso era ternura? – discúlpate con Alice.

No – dije secamente –

No seas idiota – me miro fijamente a los ojos de nuevo – no quiero lastimarte de nuevo, te juro que hay una explicación, no lo hizo porque quiso.

Si claro – le dije devolviéndole la mirada – seguro la explicación es que se olvidaron del condón.

Ahora eres tu el grosero – me dijo enarcando una ceja – es tu hermana y por mas que no quieras ese bebe es tu sobrino también.

Mire a Alice quien se escondía en el pecho del rubio, su tristeza me mataba, pero no podía ceder, ella me había decepcionado.

No es justo con ella – me dijo Isabella apretándome un poco más el brazo – solo quería venir para decírtelo a ti, ella esperaba abrazos y fanfarrias, a ti te encantan los niños hasta yo sé eso.

Tu vivías metida aquí – le dije mirándola fijamente –

Por eso – me miro sonriéndome – te conozco y sé que te mueres por felicitarla.

Me decepciono – le dije abriendo la puerta de la camioneta y me zafé de su agarre –

Tú y yo sabemos que la adoras – ahora tomo mi mano halándola un poco para que la mirara – no le hagas esto.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, colocándome una mano en la cara tratando de alejar de mi todo enojo, Isabella tenía razón, ya lo hecho, hecho esta, tendré un sobrino y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

Está bien – le dije, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella en un cálido agradecimiento –

Salí de la camioneta, la chica aun no me soltaba la mano, en cambio la acariciaba con ternura como dándome fuerzas para que no hiciera una tontería.

Gracias – susurro bajito – escúchala, es muy importante para ella.

Llegamos frente a mi hermana, ella me miro con tristeza, solté la mano de Isabella y la estreche entre mis brazos, si bien la había extrañado todo esto me había tomado por sorpresa, no sabía cómo actuar, jamás pensé que hiciese algo así.

Lo siento – dije contra su cabello – a veces no sé cómo actuar, por eso quería irme.

Buen gancho Bella – dijo Edward alzándole la mano a la castaña, se dieron un palmazo sonando esos 5 – Jamás pensé que alguien se atreviera a golpear a Emmett.-

El es un caballero – voltee a mirarla y ella me sonrió, con su pequeña mano toco el lado lastimado de mi labio quitando los rastros de sangre seca que tenia – lo siento, pero te lo merecías.

Voltee los ojos, esta era peor que mi hermana y tenía pinta que sería mi perdición si seguía mordiéndose ese labio invitándome a devorarla.

Todos comenzaron a entrar de nuevo a la casa, Alice me soltó y entraba de la mano de mi madre, por alguna extraña razón Isabella seguía mirándome con esa carita como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, finalmente soltó mi mirada y encontré la de mi padre que reía.

Es la amiguita de tu hermana – dijo pícaramente – y tiene novio.


End file.
